Continents
This is a list of all Characters from each continent. Africa In Africa, there are 6 countries that are characters in Head Soccer. All the characters from Africa are: * Cameroon * Nigeria * Egypt * Republic of South Africa * Madagascar * Senegal * Ghana (Coming Soon) Asia In Asia, there are 16 countries that are characters in Head Soccer. All the characters from Asia are: * South Korea * Japan * Russia (Part) * Turkey (Biggest part) * China * Israel * Thailand * Saudi Arabia * Singapore * India * Hong Kong * Nepal * Georgia (Part) * Indonesia (Part) * Mongolia * The Philippines Europe Europe is the continent with the most characters in Head Soccer. There are 27 countries from Europe that are in the game. All the Characters from Europe are: * Russia (Part) * Italy * Germany * Spain * France * United Kingdom * Netherlands * Turkey (Part) * Portugal * Poland * Ireland * Greece * Sweden * Denmark * Luxembourg * Romania * Austria * Switzerland * Belgium * Croatia * Hungary * Czech Republic * Georgia (Part) * Ukraine * Serbia * Bulgaria * Finland * Norway Non-Countries There are some Characters that don't represent countries. These are called non-countries. There are 11 non-countries. The Non-Countries in Head Soccer are the following: * Cyborg * Kepler 22B * Devil * Asura * Valentine * Super Saiyan * Z * Pluto * Mon-K * WatermelBot * PumpKill North America In North America, there are 5 characters that represent countries/regions. All the Characters from North America are below: * USA * Mexico * Canada * Honduras * Silicon Valley South America In South America, there are 7 countries that are represented by characters. All the Characters from South America are: * Argentina * Brazil * Chile * Colombia * Uruguay * Ecuador * Bolivia Oceania In Oceania, there are only 4 countries represented by characters. All the Characters from Oceania are: * New Zealand * Australia * Indonesia (Part) * Fiji Trivia *The only 7 Updates where no European countries were added, were Update 1.5 when Egypt, Valentine and Super Saiyan, Update 3.3 when Ecuador and Mon-K, Update 5.0 when WatermelBot and PumpKill, Update 5.2 when Honduras and Fiji, Update 5.3 when Madagascar was added and Update 6.0 when the Philippines, Senegal, Bolivia and Silicon Valley were added. *Hong Kong is the first real character based on a region on Earth in the game that is not a country. Altough, he has some special priviliges in China and is, along with Macau, the administrative region in China. Hong Kong was a Britain colony until 1997. The second being Silicon Valley. Silicon Valley is only a nickname for the southern portion of the San Francisco Bay Area, in the northern part of the U.S. state of California. * Singapore is the smallest country in Head Soccer (if you don't count Hong Kong and Silicon Valley since they are not countries). * When you compare the continents of characters, roughly, South America or Europe are the best, like in real soccer. * When you compare the continents of characters, roughly, Africa or North America are the worst. Category:Lists